Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{4}-4\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{14}-\dfrac{3}{14}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{4}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{4}{14}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 1\dfrac{2}{7}$